Betrayed
by Pannecake
Summary: Lust, Passion, Desire, Betrayal. They never saw it coming. YuukixZero. Rated M for minor adult themes. I don't own Vampire Knights.


Betrayed

-Lust, passion, desire, Betrayal. They never saw it coming-

She stood before him, brown locks falling over her pale face. A silver tear dancing down her cheek. Hands clenching the hem of her uniform skirt. Fingers pressed so hard through the fabric into her palm, the scent of fresh blood seeping into her skirt hem. Body shaking in fear, sadness, and excitement. Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip, blood seeping into her sweet mouth.

She stood before him, sobbing.

His hand graced her cheek lightly, fighting the scent of blood that intoxicated him. Something about her sweet blood only made him want her more. He ran his hand along her cheek and under her chin, lifting her face to see him. Tears fell from her blood red eyes as they cried out to him. Pain, suffering, want, need, desire, anger, possibly even love.

She was never one to hide her emotions.

He removed his hand from her chin and slid it down her arm, lacing his fingers between hers, pulling her into his room. The door falling quietly shut behind them. He released her hand, slowly, almost with hesitation. More tears spilled from her eyes, falling down her soft cheeks then down her delectable neck deep into the fabric of her uniform.

He fought the urge to lick his lips.

He felt sick thinking what he did while she stood before him in such a fragile state. He couldn't help wanting to hold her, comfort her, kiss her, lick her, bite her. He stepped back as his thoughts went into a whirlwind. She took this as rejection, sand stepped back too, hitting the door with her back, more sobs escaping her throat, her long slender throat.

He stepped forward, trying to fight his urges, only wanting to comfort her in her time of need.

He slid his hand under her chin once more, making their eyes meet. He leant in, placing a gentle kiss upon her soft lips, savoring ins the taste of her blood. His tongue running along the bite marks she had caused, taking in the irony sweetness she so easy exuded. Her arms circled his neck, pulling him down to her level. He sucked on her lip, forcing the blood out, yet gentle. She moaned lightly, her eyes fluttering. He sucked harder, more for a response than for the blood.

She opened her mouth.

He ignored the blood and let his tongue slip into her mouth, taking in her taste, enjoying the ecstasy it brought him. He would give her this comfort, the only kind he knew she would respond to. No longer did the old ways work between them, they had grown too close. They could no longer exchange comforting words, hugs, and a bite. He had fallen too much for her, to continue treating her that way.

She stepped forward, making him step back, she walked like this till they fell haphazardly onto his dormitory bed. She straddled his thin hips, leaning over his limp form, her mouth still stuck on his. He ran his hands down her sides, gently removing her jacket. She broke away from his lips in silence to remove the article of clothing.

It was cast to the other side of the room, landing by the locked door.

His shirt was the next to go, pulled off in a heated passion, her need to feel loved gowning by the moment, his need to feel accepted as well. His hands slipped up her skirt, touching and feeling her, wanted to know her better than he did. Her uniform was the next thing to go. His eyes stayed fixed on her hers. Neither spoke nor made any noise as clothes were removed and cast aside, lips occasionally caressing, proving this was less an act of self preservation and more a crime of passion and love.

It was a crime.

Hidden in the dark of night she had slipped from her duties, hiding in the shadows until she came to his door. Tricking him with her needy tears, pulling him into her, taking him to his bed. She had stolen his heart and held it in her hand, prodding it gently, trying to see what made it pump. She knew now, that it was the blood and love the flowed from her body into his. She was the one person he could not live without.

She made him vulnerable.

Without her he would wither and die. Her blood kept him alive and her love kept him going. If she were ever to leave him, he would never be able to live on. He'd rather be shot by Bloody Rose than to have her rip his heart out and slowly squeeze it of blood.

She lay beneath him now, both of them panting. Her eyes heavy with need and lust, her hands on his bare shoulders, nails digging deep into his pale flesh. He lowered himself into her, her nails grasping desperately for something to hold onto as he filled her body. She never cried out. She sat up hugging him tightly to her, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She buried her head in his neck, holding back a cry. Her nails digging deeper, the scent of his own blood filling her nostrils.

The scent that made her almost feel sick in a sweetening way.

He licked her neck while he thrust, cleaning the place where he would sink his teeth so very soon. Where he would draw out her love and blood, the liquid that fueled him.

They were reaching their climax.

White teeth bore in the final seconds.

Pale flesh met the tips of the teeth.

A pink tongue gently licked the spot where the teeth would make their home.

Eyes went wide.

Teeth sunk in.

The taste of blood.

Sickening,

sweet,

lustful,

fulfilling.

He pulled back, her teeth planted in his neck.

Blood covering her mouth and running down her chin.

She pulled out, licking her lips.

Her eyes glowed with something foreign.

"Yuuki.." he muttered, shakily.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with sorrow and pain. She reached out to him with those eyes, begging for redemption. This betrayal, both he and she knew, was unforgivable. He would have to do the unthinkable, something he never wished upon her. His heart cried out in protest, begging him to spare her. His mind screamed of her betrayal. She knew what he believed, she knew that, yet she used him. She had taken his heart in her hands and played with it, she had made him fall for her, and then she squeezed his heart dry.

His hand reached under her chin, lifting her towards him. His lips caressed hers, tasting his blood mixing with hers. The taste was amazing. He pulled back, his hand reaching for the Bloody Rose. He placed the barrel to her naked chest, it sinking into her delicate flesh, she didn't flinch.

The look in her eyes made it almost seem like this was her wish.

A silver tear ran down her cheek, caressing the scars of teeth marks on her neck, brining back the memories. Painful.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, regret in her voice. Not for biting him, but for betraying him. "Forgive me, Zero."

He pulled the trigger, tears falling down his cheeks. She fell limp across his bed, her red eyes open, gleaming with happiness.

She never wished to be a vampire, she hated what she had become. She had given herself one last piece of happiness before searching for serenity through the barrel of a gun. He had released her from her prison, her hell. The blood lust that she had fought hard to keep from him. She had saved him in a way, saved him from having to see her shamelessly drink the blood of others. He despised vampires, and she could never live with knowing he would hate her.

He sobbed as he pulled her close to him.

Perhaps some other time, some other place, they could have been lovers.

But fate was cruel, and betrayal was imminent.

Her betrayal and his alike.

* * *

A/N: so this is my first Vampire Knights and Shojou fanfic. I've never written for a shoujo. Flames I'll live with, I've never read the manga (shame on me) but I'm watching the anime, I'm up to date (all six episodes) So yeah if it's good or horrid I'd like to know so I can improve :D BTW I dunno why but I like to think that Yuuki is a vampire.


End file.
